


Kotatsu

by GangstaCrow



Series: Winter [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kotatsu, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: He hears giggling in the next room and quiet cooing. Kentarou's attention wavers before he glances in the direction of the room the sounds are coming from.And, hear him out, it's like time stops.





	Kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Late again lmao

Winter break is spent at Kentarou's apartment, listening to the babbles of a two month old girl while he lets himself relax in front of the tv.

There's an American movie playing, The Dark Knight, because Kentarou is absolutely obsessed with the Joker. Shigeru used to be weirdly annoyed by this, but apparently it has to do more with the production of the movie and the voice actor's abilities rather than the actor himself.

Which is good.

Because Heath Ledger is a cool guy, but by no means an appropriate role model or potential love interest for someone their age. And, sitting next to Kentarou, hip-to-hip, getting so worked up over a person he's never met was really irritating.

Shigeru glances at Kentarou, whose eyes are locked on the screen as if he hasn't seen this movie a thousand times already. Honestly. They're in their first year of middle school and he acts as if he's seeing it for the first time.

He hears giggling in the next room and quiet cooing. Kentarou's attention wavers before he glances in the direction of the room the sounds are coming from.

And, hear him out, it's like time stops.

Like the moment Kentarou's lips curve into a gentle smile, eyes softening and warming with strength rivaling the sun, the world stops turning. Like the universe is giving Shigeru a chance to enjoy this moment, this single instance where he feels something he hasn't felt in all of his thirteen years of life. It floods his body, though it isn't rough or abrasive. It's a gentle embrace, entering him smoothly and unfurling with an intensity both soft and resounding.

The world starts spinning again, but Shigeru is still staring, and Kentarou's looking at him now. His brow is raised in confusion, voice unguarded, “You cold?”

Shigeru's brain is stuck in the past. His nod is automatic.

Kentarou reaches under the kotatsu and turns up the dial one notch.

Shigeru's struggling to breathe, trying to fill his lungs while this emotion of pure pink tries to do the same at the same time. It's sweet. It's intoxicating. It's like Kentarou isn't staring at him with droopy eyelids, like he's become part of who Shigeru is, even though he already kind of was.

Kentarou looks back at him with a grin, “Warm enough?”

Shigeru finally breathes out, welcoming the feeling. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 coming soon


End file.
